Wish Coming True
by JustWannaBeAnonymous
Summary: What will Naoki say if he have to choose between becoming a doctor or being together with Kotoko? It's kinda crossover between Itazura Na Kiss and Friends. Full explanation's inside :


**Wish Coming True**

* * *

**The title of this story is the phrase from "Friends". I just got this idea after I watched Itazura Na Kiss episode 14 (anime version) and "Friends" (Korea-Japan TV movie, ****the main characters were played**** by Won Bin and Kyoko Fukada). There was a question that suddenly appeared in my head, "What if ****Kotoko think that ****Naoki really have to choose between learning to be a doctor and being**** together**** with Kotoko?" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Itazura Na Kiss and Friends. I just borrowed the characters and some plots.**

**So, I'll just shut my mouth now, and here is the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kotoko woke up the next day with uncertain feeling. Had the night before really happened? Had Irie-kun really said that he loved her? Kotoko was not sure if that was a dream or not. It sure felt like a dream, since just a few days ago Irie-kun had said that he had wanted to marry Chris. Kotoko still couldn't believe what had happened last night. She pinched her hand and it hurt. So, it wasn't a dream, right?

Kotoko walked out of her bedroom and saw Irie-kun was at the corridor between their bedrooms. "Irie-kun," Kotoko greeted cheerfully while trying to observe Naoki.

Naoki smiled a little seeing Kotoko. "Good morning," he greeted calmly.

"Good morning," Kotoko said smiling brightly. "So, you're not back becoming the mean Irie-kun anymore, aren't you?" Kotoko asked looking so innocent.

Naoki stared at Kotoko deeply when he heard this. "What do you think?" he asked looking so serious, but there was slight mischief in his voice. Unfortunately, Kotoko didn't notice the mischief.

"Oh," Kotoko mumbled frowning a little. She observed Naoki more carefully. "You don't look mean," Kotoko said unsure. She continued to observe him more closely. "But you don't look as kind as last night either," she added in mumble.

Naoki finally chuckled seeing Kotoko who looked really confused but adorable. He pulled Kotoko closer to him and enveloped her in a hug. "No. I won't be mean to you anymore," he mumbled to her head before kissing her forehead.

Without their knowing, Mrs. Irie was recording the whole thing with her video camera.

* * *

Naoki hold Kotoko's hand when they were walking home after talking to Kinosuke. "Do you think we're selfish, Irie-kun?" Kotoko said softly.

Naoki almost didn't hear it, but he did. So, he turned his head to look at Kotoko. Kotoko didn't look at him, but at the road ahead of them. She looked like she was deep in thought. "Why do you ask that?" Naoki asked her back.

Kotoko shrugged a little. "I don't know. I just think I'm really selfish. I'm getting my happiness. But in order to get that, I have to hurt Kin-chan and Chris," she said softly looking sad.

Naoki squeezed her hand gently. "It's alright. I'm sure Kinosuke will find happiness with another person. And so will Chris. Don't worry about them," Naoki said trying to convince Kotoko. Thinking about Chris made his thought flied to another matter. Chris had looked fine when he told her about his choice, but it didn't mean that her father would be fine with it. It meant that his father's company wouldn't be okay either, Naoki thought.

At the moment they arrived home and found Mrs. Irie was on the phone. Kotoko and Naoki looked at her with confusion on their faces, until Naoki suddenly understood what was happening. After Mrs. Irie ended the phone call, she looked at them with worry expression on her face.

"What happened, Aunty?" Kotoko asked gently.

"Papa disappeared from the hospital, but he didn't come home. Now, we don't know where he is," Mrs. Irie said with tears started running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Aunty," Kotoko moved to hug Mrs. Irie even before Naoki could say anything. He let Kotoko tried to calm his mother down first before he talked.

"Mama, don't worry. I'll find him. I know where he probably is," Naoki said with confident in his voice.

"Onii-chan," Mrs. Irie started to say. "Are you sure you know where he is?"

Naoki nodded his head surely. "He's probably meeting Mr. Robbins now," Naoki said firmly. "I'll go to find him now," he added while walking out of the house.

Kotoko looked at the front door where Naoki had disappeared a minute ago with unsure eyes. She tried to calm Mrs. Irie down and settled her at the living room. After that, Kotoko gave her a cup of tea. "Don't worry, Aunty. I'm sure Irie-kun can find uncle," Kotoko said with confident voice.

Mrs. Irie looked at Kotoko before nodded her head. "Thank you, Kotoko-chan," she said smiling.

After making sure that Mrs. Irie was fine, Kotoko went out of the house, trying to catch up with Naoki. She had to accompany him facing Mr. Robbins. After all, she was the cause of the problem.

* * *

Kotoko arrived at Mr. Robbins' house not long after Naoki. She was looking for where Naoki had gone until suddenly heard Naoki's voice from a room not too far from where she stood. "Chris is a perfect young woman," Kotoko heard Naoki said that. She walked to the room slowly, not wanted to gain any attention from the people in the room.

"Then, why won't you marry her?" Kotoko heard another voice which she assumed as Mr. Robbins' voice.

"My explanation may be filled with flaws, but there's a girl I love more than Chris," she heard Naoki's voice again. This time, there was some kind of emotion in the voice that somehow made Kotoko felt touched deeply. She peeked inside the room. "I understand the consequences of turning down the marriage proposal. As well as the wrongdoings against my father," Naoki continued to talk. Mr. Irie looked at Naoki in wonder. "However, if I deceive my own feeling and marry Chris, it'll not only be betraying her, but myself too. No one will be happy if I do such a thing," Naoki completed the explanation that made Kotoko couldn't hold herself back.

Kotoko walked inside the room and made the three men in the room startled. "I'm sorry!" Kotoko exclaimed suddenly. "I know that I'm being selfish. I'm a terrible person that's hurting others. But, I just can't give up. I've always loved Irie-kun," Kotoko said with sincerely. "That's why.. I'm really sorry," Kotoko bowed deeply. Naoki couldn't let her do that by herself. He bowed to Mr. Robbins too.

Mr. Robbins frowned seeing and hearing Kotoko. He looked little angry, but there was some kind of emotion on his face that hadn't been there before. "I'm really sorry to say it, but your feeling is not my business," he said to Kotoko seriously, but there was slight gentleness in his voice. After that, he turned to look at Naoki. "If you don't marry Chris, don't expect any loan from my bank for your father's company," he said firmly before leaving the room.

Kotoko, Naoki, and Mr. Irie were left speechless looking at the direction of Mr. Robbins' disappearance. Mr. Irie sighed and turned to look at Naoki and Kotoko. "Well, it's not turning out well. Maybe we should leave," he said calmly.

Naoki hurried to his side to help him walked out the room. "It's okay, Naoki. I'm quite fine by myself," Mr. Irie said trying to convince Naoki. He looked over to Kotoko who still stayed dumbfounded in her place. "Now, Kotoko-chan, we should leave," he said to Kotoko making her realized her place.

"But.." Kotoko started to say while looking back to where Mr. Robbins had left. She looked really worried.

"It's okay, Kotoko-chan. He'll come around. Don't be too worried," Mr. Irie said while trying to hold Kotoko's hand to pull her to leave the room. The three people finally left the house.

* * *

After Naoki and Kotoko took Mr. Irie back to hospital, they went home by themselves. Kotoko stayed silent since they had said goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Irie at the hospital earlier. Naoki looked over to her in worry. "Oy, what are you thinking?" Naoki asked softly seeing Kotoko was in deep in thought.

Kotoko glanced at Naoki for a second before turning back to look at the road ahead of them. "I'm worried," Kotoko mumbled more to herself than to Naoki. "What will happen to uncle's company?" she asked with louder voice to Naoki.

Naoki sighed hearing her question. "You don't have to worry about papa's company. It'll be fine," Naoki said with all the confident he could afford to convince Kotoko.

Kotoko didn't believe Naoki in the slightest. "But, without the loan from Mr. Robbins, it will be in trouble, will it not?" she asked again, not feeling satisfied with Naoki's previous answer.

"Maybe," Naoki finally answered honestly. "But, you really don't have to worry about it. I'll handle the situation. I will make sure that it'll be alright," Naoki added confidently holding Kotoko's hand.

Kotoko stopped her walk suddenly and made Naoki did the same. She turned to look at Naoki. Naoki looked at her back with confusion in his eyes. "What?" he asked Kotoko.

"You'll handle it?" Kotoko asked carefully. "_You_ will make sure it'll be alright?" she added emphasizing the 'you' part.

"Yeah. Why? You don't trust me?" Naoki said half-jokingly. "Don't you believe that I can make it right?" he added again.

Kotoko frowned. "Of course I believe you're really capable for that," she said weakly. "But, what about the medical department? What about being a doctor?" she asked with louder voice.

Naoki sighed again hearing this. "I think I have to quit medical department," he answered honestly. After that he smiled at Kotoko. "Don't worry, I can be successor for papa's company," he added nonchalantly.

Of course Kotoko could see through his facade. Even though he tried not to look like he cared about medical department, Kotoko knew that he cared so much about that. Before Kotoko could talk more about that, Naoki already pulled her to continue walking. Kotoko glanced at Naoki along the way to the house, but she didn't talk again. She thought back about the conversation at Mr. Robbins' house earlier that night.

A block from the house, Kotoko stopped walking again, not being able to hold herself back. Naoki looked over to her with confusion again. "What is it again?" he asked little annoyed because Kotoko kept stopping like that.

Kotoko didn't look back at Naoki. She looked down at the road in front of her shoes. "If you marry Chris, you'll be able to be a doctor," she mumbled softly.

"What?" Naoki asked feeling not sure with what Kotoko had said.

Kotoko drew a deep breath before looking up to see Naoki. "If you marry Chris, you won't have to worry about uncle's company," Kotoko said a little louder from the first time. "If uncle's company is fine, you'll be able to be a doctor," she added weakly. Kotoko felt the tears started to pool around her eyes. But, she tried her best not to cry right now.

Naoki looked at Kotoko with narrowed eyes. He could predict where this conversation led. "What nonsense are you talking about?" he asked Kotoko firmly. His voice was sounded harsher than he planned.

Kotoko flinched little hearing Naoki's voice. "If you marry Chris, you won't have to give up about becoming a doctor," Kotoko said again. "You don't have to give up on your dream," she added again with firmer voice. "Irie-kun, maybe you should consider to marry Chris," she added weakly. Kotoko could feel that her heart was breaking to pieces while she was saying that.

"Don't talk nonsense like that!" Naoki warned her with loud voice. He released her hand and gripped her shoulders instead. "I won't marry Chris. Do you hear me?" he said again while shaking her shoulders as if he could make her see reason by doing that.

Kotoko shook her head. "But Irie-kun, if you don't marry Chris, you'll have to give up medical department," Kotoko said with tears pouring down her cheeks. She couldn't stop her sniffles. "You finally found your dream. You can't give up on that just because of.. because of.. of me," Kotoko ended the sentence weakly.

This time, it was Naoki who shook his head. "No. I don't give up on my dream because of you," he said certainly.

"Of course, you do. You can't be a doctor because you have to worry about uncle's company. And you have to worry about the company, because you don't marry Chris. And you don't marry Chris because of me," Kotoko related all of the fairs that had been occurred.

Naoki shook his head again. He lifted her chin up gently. "There's where you're wrong, Kotoko," he said softly. "I don't marry Chris, not because of you, but because of me. Because of my feeling. I love you. That's why I can't marry Chris. I can't lie to myself anymore."

Kotoko sobbed. "But Irie-kun, you can't give up on your dream like that. You have a dream to be a doctor. You worked really hard to move to medical department," she said between the sobs. "You have to reach your dream to become a doctor," she repeated again.

Naoki smiled softly to her. He stroked her cheeks to wipe away the tears. "I _am_ reaching my dream," he said simply.

Kotoko looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Huh?" That was all she could say to Naoki.

Naoki smiled again. "I am reaching you, aren't I?" he said looking at his hands which were still stroking Kotoko's cheeks. "_You_ are my dream, Kotoko," he said softly. "You're the reason I want to be a doctor. You gave me the dream. That was why I can let go of becoming a doctor. As long as you're with me, I'm sure I can find other dreams to replace that," he said while looking at Kotoko deeply.

There was slight blush on Kotoko's cheeks hearing Naoki's words. Naoki had to smile again seeing the blush with his eyes and feeling the heat with his hands. He lowered his head and captured Kotoko's lips.

* * *

The day after the confrontation, Naoki went to Mr. Robbins' house again to talk about the problem. When he was there, he met Chris. When Chris found out about her father's doing, she confronted her father again. She clearly said to Mr. Robbins that she didn't want to marry Naoki and her father couldn't force her to marry anyone without her agreement. Mr. Robbins and even Naoki were speechless when she said that she had fallen in love with another man.

After Chris had left the room, Mr. Robbins sighed before looking back at Naoki. He couldn't do anything and he agreed to give loan to Mr. Irie's company. Naoki thanked him immediately before leaving the house.

He went to hospital immediately to inform his father about what had happened. His father looked truly relieved hearing that one problem had been solved. Kotoko and Mrs. Irie who was looking after Mr. Irie at the hospital cheered when they heard that.

Mr. Irie smiled happily looking at his wife's happy face. He turned to Naoki. "Good job, Naoki. Now, all I have to worry about was solving little problems," he said happily.

"Don't worry, papa. I'll help with those," Naoki said confidently. Kotoko, who had been smiling before, suddenly frowned hearing Naoki's words.

"Naoki?" Mr. Irie looked confused at Naoki's words.

"Onii-chan? What about school?" Mrs. Irie asked looking at Naoki with worry in her eyes.

"I'll give up medical department. I have to stop being selfish. I was already selfish enough to make trouble with Mr. Robbins because I want to marry Kotoko. And you already gave me blessing to marry her. So, I think I should help with the company at least," Naoki said looking at his father with certain expression.

Mr. Irie sighed and looked at his son disapprovingly. "Naoki, don't think so lowly of me," he said with firm voice. "I can handle the company well without your help," he added confidently. He frowned a little. "Though I'm little worried about the future," he added weakly. "But, you don't have to worry about that," he convinced Naoki firmly.

"Papa don't have to worry about the future," Yuuki, who had been silent through the conversation, suddenly interrupted. "I will succeed papa's company. I will study hard to take over the company," Yuuki said confidently.

"Yuuki," Mrs. Irie looked at her younger son proudly.

Yuuki smiled at Naoki. "Onii-chan don't have to worry about the company. It'll be okay and Onii-chan can be a doctor. So, in the future Onii-chan can treat and cure Non-chan and people like him," Yuuki said convincing Naoki. "It's not being selfish," he added again.

Naoki couldn't say anything to his brother. Suddenly, he felt someone holding his hand. He turned his head and saw Kotoko's smiling face. "It's not selfish at all. Many people will be grateful when you can be a doctor and treat them," Kotoko said making Naoki more certain.

Naoki smiled and nodded his head. "It seems like I can reach this other dream too, doesn't it?" he said to Kotoko softly.

There was slight blush on Kotoko's face remembering the event that had been occurred last night. But, she could smile back at Naoki and nodded her head.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it :)**

**You should check out the "Friends" movie. It's really great movie (especially it's Won Bin who played the main character ;)). Please don't forget to leave comments in box below to let me know what you think about the story.**

**Thank you :)**


End file.
